Saiteki Miyuu
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Clone Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Transformation Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Chakra Hair Trap Techniqu, Assimilate All Creation Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Five Seals Barrier Pass Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Rasengan, Shadow Clone Technique, Temporary Paralysis Technique, Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique, Silent Killing, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Silent Fist, Eight Gates Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates, Tailed Beast Removal Technique, Tailed Beast Transfer Technique, Fire Sealing Method, Strength of a Hundred Seal, Yin Seal: Release Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Bullet Rock Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Dropping Lid, Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears, Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave, Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique, Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot, Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, rth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri, Earth Release: Fissure, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Golem Technique, Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Ground Bedrock, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Body Technique, Earth Release: Mudslide, Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation, Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique, Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, Earth Release: Rock Shuriken, Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Tracking Projectiles Technique, Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Underground Split, Forbidden Technique: Mud Golem, Ground Splitting Technique, Monkey Rock, Mudshot Technique, Rock Armour, Rock Clone Technique, Self-Seal Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan, Fire Release: Great Flame Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Eight Trigrams Palms Great Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Protecting Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Bronze Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, Localised Reincarnation Explosion, Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, Gravity Bomb, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Michigami Tensei, Michigami Tensei Baku, Crimson Flame, Flower-Fruit Mountain, Lava Release: Rasengan, Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique, Lava Release: Dissolving Exploding Acid, Lava Release: Expanding Flame Rings, Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, Lava Release: Rubber Ball, Lava Release: Rubber Defence, Lava Release: Rubber Rope, Lava Release: Rubber Wall, Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist, Lava Release: Scorching Flow Peak Rock, Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique, Lava Release Chakra Mode, Lava Release Armour |alignment = Lawful Good |occupations = Tsuchikage |affiliations = Iwagakure |clan = Saiteki |academy age = 12 |chunin age = 14}} Saiteki Miyuu (ミユウ最適) is an S-Ranked Shinobi, as well as the Shodaime and current Tsuchikage. While normally calm and reserved, her ruthlessness in battle has earned her the title of Shōdo; Miyuu of the Scorched Earth. History Many, many years ago, in the barren mountains in the land that would come be known as the Land of Earth, there lived a man, and his wife. Saiteki Ōjuro and his young bride, Miyami, lived in a stone house built by the man's own blood and sweat, and they were truly happy in their solitude. When she became pregnant, their joy increased a hundredfold. However, it would not last, even the duration of her pregnancy. In her eighth month, Miyami took seriously ill; a complication with her child. Days from a doctor of any kind, Ōjuro found his options limited. Should he try to induce her labor early, and hope she was strong enough to survive the birth, or attempt to cut the baby from her and risk losing it in the process? For days he wrestled with this, having never felt so helpless in his life. Finally, it was Miyami that gave him direction. There was a plant that grew less than a day's journey, that would induce labor in her. Reluctant to leave her, Ōjuro eventually gave in, and set off to find the plant, running as fast as his strong legs could carry him. Upon his return home, he was greeted by tragedy; the door to his home was broken in. Rushing inside, he found his wife, lying dead, her throat torn out by some sort of animal. Suddenly overcome by despair, Ōjuro readied to take his own life to rejoin his love, only to be stopped by the sound of crying. In his grief, he'd forgotten about the child completely. Beneath a blanket beside the bed, he found not one, but two, newborn baby girls. Ōjuro raised the girls, named Miyuu and Misumi after their mother, in the mountains. Despite the tragic circumstances of their birth, he remained in the home he'd built for his wife. For twelve years he raised them as best he could, teaching them everything he knew of the world and how to survive within it. And then history repeated itself. One evening, the twins came home to find the door shattered inwards. However, all the found inside was a house full of broken furniture and some splatters of fresh blood. After a month of waiting, the two reached the conclusion that their father wasn't coming home, and that they weren't going to wait around for whatever took him. Packing what belongings they could take with them, the two decided to head east, following the rising sun. As the left their home for the last time, Miyuu noticed something she hadn't before; a thin, needle-like stone lodged in the door frame. After what seemed like endless walking and hardships, and more than a few boat rides, the girls arrived at the gates of a village known as Kirigakure no Sato, on a large, cold island. Tired of traveling, this seemed as good a place as any to stop. Applying for citizenship, the girls were introduced to the current and second Mizukage, a man named Shigeo. The twins immediately enrolled in the Ninja Academy, and began the life of a shinobi. Miyuu advanced through her training quickly, showing a natural affinity for Ninjutsu. In only a few months she graduated to the rank of Genin, and six months later passed her Chuunin Exam at the age of 14. A year and a half after she was promoted to Jounin; continuing to dedicate most of her free time to training, particularly in Doton techniques, as she felt an inner calling to them. However, she always felt out of place in the village. Unlike her sister, Miyuu's Suiton Ninjutsu was always lackluster, and more difficult to perform than it was for others. Due to this feeling, among others, when she was 20, Miyuu decided to leave again. This time, however, she would be alone. But this time, she would have purpose. She was going to make a home in the mountains, for her and all those like her. Abilities Miyuu's abilities stem primarily from her skill with Doton Ninjutsu, her mastery of which is all but unmatched. Additionally, she boasts a moderate skill level with Katon techniques, and possesses the genetic trait to combine the two and utilize Yoton to great effect. In hand-to-hand combat, Miyuu uses chakra to effortlessly enhance her strength far beyond normal limits, and beyond that has trained to harness Hachimon to further increase her martial potency. Throughout her life, Miyuu has trained with several Hyuuga to use her implanted Byakugan to full efficiency, learning several defensive Kaiten techniques in the process. Recently, in order to better prepare herself for the next would-be god to try and take her home away, Miyuu underwent an extreme and invasive surgery to advance her Byakugan into its greater form, the Tenseigan. During her years of training, Miyuu developed several techniques all her own, including: *'瞬時地下移行 Shunji Chika Ikō Subterranean Migration' This Doton technique allows Miyuu to, in essence, merge her body with the earth below her and travel at high speeds over vast distances. While the jutsu is not technically "instantaneous", the speed at which she is able to move over short distances can make it seem as such. While in this form, Miyuu can neither attack nor take damage. *'ボディ避難ホスト Bodi Hinan Hosuto Body Evacuation' This Doton technique allows Miyuu to instantly drop herself down into the earth, provided she is in contact, and leave a stone copy of herself behind. Because the technique requires only a single kata, it is very useful for evading attacks, and further levels allow her to seemlessly replace herself with a Tsuchi Bunshin. Weapons and Gear In addition to normal shinobi tools, Miyuu carries a small arsenal of customized equipment as well, including: -An ANBU style mask in the visage of a laughing wolf, containing a paper bomb within. -'Tsuchikage robes' lined with a number of explosive seals -'顔賢い Kao-Kashikoi Crusher' An 18inch hammer, crafted in the image of a wolf's head, through which Miyuu can channel her chakra and/or create Yoton by striking the earth. -'石切り Ishi-Kiri Cutter' A large, double bladed scythe capable of cutting through almost any substance with ease. Can be separated into two smaller Kama. -'魔犬の装 Maken no Sō of the Demon Dog' Armor consisting of a helmet, breastplate, bracers and greaves, that when worn together can be used to absorb and 'store' a finite amount of chakra, which can then be released as a shield. Trivia Category:Female